Talk:Kirby's Epic Yarn
Could someone add information from here with sources? BNK [ |T| ] 17:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Praise for Kirby's Epic Yarn I added some things I've seen some of the game sites say about Kirby's Epic Yarn so far. It's good to see him getting so much attention! DesertLynx83 04:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you and I agree. -- Enemy Names? Monkey Doo? Button Fly? Firebird? Where did they come from? Any surces? If not, I'm getting rid of them. EmptyStar 21:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :By all means. I haven't seen these names anywhere either. BNK [ |T| ] 21:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Kirby's Rainbow Resort was where the names came from, though some seem completely stupid. -- :::Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and delete these. Plus it'll save us another "You stole more stuff from Kirbypedia/KRR!" lol. EmptyStar 23:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do they still hate us? :/-- :::: I'm pretty sure Bimblesnaff still has that grudge. Zero Matter 00:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sheesh. Those ARE weird names!!! From what I've seen from the trailers, this game reminds me of paper mario mixed with Kirby.<_< Metaknight321 i cannot wait until kirbys epic yarn comes out, i already pre-ordered it, i think this ight be the best kirby game yet (p.s im new and have no clue how 2 do things, can someone help me out?")Puffball123 02:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't appropriate talk page content. Don't do this stuff, use KW:IRC for it.--MegaTron1XD 02:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :well sorry!!! nobody gave me a tutorial about how to work this thing! i only joined beacuse i am i huge kirby fan, so could somebody help me out???? -super tuff pink puff-http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e13/monkeyH3RO/buddy%20icons/kirby-cell.gif 21:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Your sig violates policies. It is to contain no external images and clearly show who the user is. It is also suppose to give a link to your user page and talk page. Change it.--MegaTron1XD 14:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::how the hell do i do that???? im asking u for help and you just keep telling me im breaking the rules!!!Puffball123 01:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Box art? I think I found the box art on Amazon: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51J5q2WXwvL._SL500_AA300_.jpg I think it looks pretty cool. DesertLynx83 04:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure that Amazon is a reliable source, but it looks pretty cool. I could already tell who the main villain is though... >_> -- ::Which is why I added a question mark instead of just saying "Box art". Nevertheless, it does look cool DesertLynx83 18:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Give some Epic Yarn articles? Can I give the villain and Prince Fluff's articles when I get Epic Yarn? I'll get useful when I post articles like dat. :Sure. And sign your comments. BNK [ |T| ] 19:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) HOW?! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS INFO, IF SO, WHERE ARE THEY GETTING IT? NINTENDO DOESN'T USUALLY SHARE THIS MUCH, USUALLY JUST WHAT YOU CAN DO AND THE OPENING STORY! NEVER ENEMIES AND ITEMS AND STUFF! RatchetBanjoAndKirbyFan 20:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Stop being disruptive. There are obviously sources on the page listed under the references section. BNK [ |T| ] 21:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Villian Considering that he's made out of the most vibrant looking yarn and the evil smile.....I'd say we have a winner for the main villian......he has one giant eyeball....what a suprise.XD 00:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) deh?...forgot to sign in,its me Marx XD : Let's look back: Zero, Zero Two, Dark Mind, Drawcia, Dark Matter. Am I missing anyone? Knowing them, it's gonna pop out, either bleeding or attacking you. RatchetBanjoAndKirbyFan 00:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : You forgot Dark Nebula. And it the boss itself might have some demented form aside from its form seen in the boxart probably. -- :I still say someone over at HAL has a fear of eyeballs.Marx Wraith 16:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Protect? I see that IPs have been adding unofficial/unannounced information onto the article repeatedly. Should we protect it or should we leave it be? :I do not think so as some of them actually might have some very useful informatin. -- ::Ok, then we'll leave it be. Massive amounts of new details http://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=134163 Details out of Nintendo Power, gathered here in a list for convenience at GoNintendo. Thought I'd let everyone know from where these details that I'm about to add have come. Teamrocketspy621 17:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! You stole my big SCCCCCCCOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T Marx Wraith 00:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, my bad. Didn't know someone else wanted to jump on this. Teamrocketspy621 01:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And the grass feels like pants! YAY! ...But how would he know? He doesn't have pants! DesertLynx83 02:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::But he DOES wear shoes.....wait....then how the heck can he feel the grass with his feet @_@?Marx Wraith 03:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The mystery deepens... DesertLynx83 23:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Anyways... I CALL DIBS on Yin-Yarn's page when its released!Marx Wraith 22:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::errr...never mind I'll give WIN the prize....T_T siniffles.Marx Wraith 22:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Next big scoop Ok to avoid being beaten to the chase again,I'd like to say that if there is ANY new info in the next issue of Nintendo Power that you please desist from placing it in the article so I can do a bit of major edits myself, Thanks. I shall return! Popstar WILL be mine! :We are a wiki Marx. We have to get the info ASAP.--MegaTron1XD 04:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :ummm....it would be the day it comes out of course.....since when are we to the second fanatics......or wait has it always been this way with gaming wikis and just haven't noticed? lol. :I've been Shadow Queen PWND .....bleah. Marx Wraith 04:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Yin-Yarn has a mustache.....that's a first for a kirby villian. Marx Wraith 22:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Beginning story check this video http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/rk5j/story/index.html it shows the beginning story of Kirby's Epic yarn but its in Japanese. Kirby 9000 I'm liking this game more and more. Marx Wraith 17:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yin-Yarn Are we ever going to make a page for this guy? Marx Wraith 01:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I think people are waiting for more info. DesertLynx83 03:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, what DesertLynx83 said. So far, we only know he is the main villain and he sucks Kirby into his sock. -- :: I can add it as soon as 10-17-10, as long as nobody does it for me. KirbyRidersFamily 13:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider :::It's basically a first come, first serve thing as long as it is not short or badly written. -- ::: Aren't the enemy pages protected? KirbyRidersFamily 21:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider ANOTHER new game! Apparently we now also may have a DS outing to enjoy as well! http://www.destructoid.com/new-kirby-and-pokemon-games-for-the-ds-revealed-185154.phtml :That's cool, but what does that have to do with Kirby's Epic Yarn? DesertLynx83 22:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing other than the fact it is also an upcoming game. Marx Wraith 23:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it looks kinda weird. Zero Matter 00:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yea, but this really isn't the place to put it! DesertLynx83 07:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I GIVE UP on trying to add new stuff from Nintendo Power, you guys are like freakin BULLET TRAINS! Even as I rushed to add stuff that wasn't there an hour ago,its magically there, just not worth it. I'm going back to those stupid enemy lists since everyone luckily thinks something so important,isn't.....bleah. V_V Marx Wraith 18:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, maybe you don't understand, so I'll just quote Megatron1. We are a wiki Marx. We have to get the info ASAP.-- ::::::Uhh...that was two days ago I posted that,why are replying to that now? It was more of a joke anyways.Marx Wraith 00:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Video http://www.gamesradar.com/wii/kirbys-epic-yarn/videos/g-2010061595258540094/v-2010100495443986032 Kirby 9000 New Cyclops enemies I would have to say in my best possible bet that these guys are the minions of Yin-Yarn, given they all have one eye, similar rounded body shapes and a big smiling face, all traits of Yin-Yarn. I would say they are akin to Waddle Dees to King Dedede, Meta-Knights to Meta Knight, Dark Matters to Zero and Para Matters to Drawcia. Again just a guess but a pretty good one I would say. Marx Wraith 04:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they seem to be the "Waddle Dees" of Yin-Yarn as they come in many forms. That is likely the possible explanation. -- Yin-Yarn Why is everyone saying he has one eye? he has two eyes above the button which is his nose! look at this picture below Maxwell the scribblenaut| I can see what you mean, it is just really hard to tell, but you may be right.Marx Wraith 02:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) i'd have 2 agree with maxwell 03:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) i agree, but he's still the least threatining kirby boss, HE HAS A SOCK PENDANT!!! A SOCK! MagicalChez '' EU release Does anybody have a confirmation for the European release being in Q1 2011? - Comartinb 15:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :http://wii.ign.com/articles/112/1129482p1.html DesertLynx83 05:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Being co-developed by Good Feel Kirby's Epic Yarn was originally a different game developed by Good-Feel. Nintendo asks them to change it into a Kirby game. http://wii.ign.com/articles/112/1126374p1.html I think we should make infoboxes exclusively for this game. Because its mechanics differ from the usual Kirby games.-- :Yes. And also, the "How to Defeat" section should stay because the game actually involves strategy instead of just running in with a random ability. Do you have an idea for the infobox? -- ::I was thinking there should be an infobox for the transformations and stuff. One for the regular transformations, and another for the super tranformations.-- :::Yes. -- The first reviews are in! GameTrailers gave it a 8.4, IGN gave it a 9, 1up gave it an A-, and GameSpot gave it an 8.5...yay! DesertLynx83 01:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds rather pleasing. -- ::Could someone else add that info to the article? I'm too lazy to do so. DesertLynx83 18:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::On an unrelated note, it's a LOT of fun! DesertLynx83 18:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Finish I've just finished the main story of the game (final boss, yadda yadda) a few minutes ago. I need some stuff to add information to. (By the way, this permanently proves my 1337 gaming skills; buying and finishing a game on the day it is released is a true accomplishment) Killr 00:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Quilty Square Residents Cameos/Parodies of Pixls from Super Paper Mario? For example... the resident of room #201: Beadrix. Am I the only one who think it resembles Thoreau from Super Paper Mario? The art style is almost identical to that of the Pixls and the made of art materials doesn't help. It isn't a literal match but Beadrix looks like a cross between Thoreau and Barry. 02:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Having played both I really think it's just a coincidence. Killr 20:18, October 18, 2010 (UTC) One of the pixls is named Carrie, just like one of the residents, and I agree they look basically identical The Great Deku Tree 21:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Though they look similar, I think Killr is right. -- :There's more, though. Flower Fields is the name of a place in ''Paper Mario. This seems like a lot to be a coincidence. The same name of a character and a place, and the residents look identical Meta Knight? is it just me or does anybody else notice that in the gallery for kirby's epic yarn there is a picture of meta knight (un brainwashed) standing next to a waddle doo? i have already beat the game and i don't recall meta knight ever shown un brain washed next to a waddle doo. the only time you ever see meta knight is when you battle against him, and i don't remember there being any waddle doos there. 17:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :This was just random artwork pasted on a background from Nintendo Power or some other magazine. -- Weird tounge I cannot use top on Fangora. How did they do it in the picture and trailer? Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover Epic Final Boss Music Well,epic final boss music.The first form is used in Yin-Yarn's battle in World 6,yep in my Kirby's Epic Yarn fan game.The final boss uses the Mecha Yin Yarn theme and you have to use morphs also.Oh and,Touhou Project bullet hell patterns is in both bosses.This game will also have Touhou Project character dolls.unyuu... Nintendo and Team Shanghai Alice will jaw-drop on the FINAL BOSS.Nintendo might jaw-drop because of the music that was used in the whole battle,the Mecha Yin Yarn theme!ZUN will jaw-drop for bullet hell patterns on almost all forms.Two uses the Rocket,and the Star Chariot.WHOA. THIS IS EPIC YARN OF PROPORTIONS!!! 11:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) New Kirby Game to be released this year!!! http://www.nintendoeverything.com/59896/ There we go. You can also watch the same video here. http://www.godisageek.com/2011/01/nintendo-tease-kirby-adventure-wii/ Cwjakesteel 01:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :This was already stated on the Talk:Kirby Wii page, but thank you. -- Sound Track? Why is there no list of all the great songs available on this game? I think there should be a section about it. I have the songs on my computer, but it's illegal to put it on the wiki (if it were possible, I don't know). Canonocity I questioned another game's canonocity recently, but I don't question all of them. This one, however, I'm not sure about. After all, Kirby speaks in two cutscenes ("Down the hatch!" in the first cutscene, and "What about the other pieces...?" in the second). Just because Tankbot appears in Kirby Mass Attack doesn't mean Kirby's Epic Yarn is canon -- the Tankbot appears only in Kirby Quest, which is non-canon (all sub-games in that game are non-canon). Does anyone else have any thoughts? NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 20:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Adding pages or ridding braces There are various red links relating to Kirby's Epic Yarn, and it's bothering me. We've got Yarn Blocks, Bonus Stars, Cloth Blocks, and even Zipper. Which of these are getting a page, which aren't, and which are getting a different treatment? Seeing as how articles for a game 5 years ago still not being complete is rather unnerving. Iqskirby Hi there. 20:03, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :I think most of those things are already on the Environmental elements and Goal Game articles. You can redirect the links to them there. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 20:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, that's not true. None of those are on Environmental Elements, nor Goal Game. Epic Yarn's Bonus Bell is in the Goal Game article, but not the Bonus Stars. Iqskirby Hi there. 22:06, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Looks like some stuff needs to be added, then. As it turns out, Bonus Stars are located in the Bead article. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 03:45, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I have Kirby's Epic Yarn! It is a fun game! Toby Lee Rogers "Goofing off at this point" Cool game. DokiDoki43 (talk) 22:27, May 11, 2019 (UTC)